


You are your own person

by Peteyandmj



Series: MJ and Peter's love [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, F/M, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: MJ gets insecure with her relationship when Betty mentions something





	You are your own person

-So are we going to Dalmart's after school?- Betty asked while the 4 of them were having lunch 

-I actually can't- Peter said- I have to help Morgan make her outfit for Ballet classes.

\- I have to go shopping with my mom- Ned said- I need school supplies. 

-I have to take care of my little sister- MJ said- My mother works until 5 p.m 

-Then we leave it for tomorrow- Betty said and the bell rang 

-I'll see you tomorrow babe- Ned said kissing Betty- Remember you homework 

-Of course babe- Betty said kissing him again.

-I'll see you tonight MJ- Peter said getting up

-Do your parents want me to bring something?

-You know what mom says- Peter said smiling- Only your desire to eat 

-Better not cross Pepper Potts- MJ said- I'll see you later loser.

Peter and Ned left together for their last class.

-No kiss or anything?- Betty asked curiously 

-Umm- MJ said getting up too- No we're...we are not like that 

-I don't know MJ...Peter seems like the PDA type, you are sure It's not only you?

-Well, we haven't talked about it but we have been dating for a year and a half, he would have told me something 

-Or not- Betty said- Well, whatever I have to get to class, see you tomorrow 

MJ spent the whole afternoon thinking about what Betty had said, did Peter really feel that way? Did Peter asked Betty to say something to her? Worse, did Peter tell Ned who told Betty he felt that way? When she wanted to realized it was time for her to leave to Peter's house.

******

-CAREFUL- Peter said trowing a web to Morgan, who was jumping from couch to couch- Morg!!! 

-Sorry Petey!!- Morgan said laughing and she threw herself in top of Peter 

-Oh you just declared war little miss- Peter said he shot a web to the ceiling taking Morgan up with him, she let out a laugh, and the doorbell rang

-Peter the door!!!!- Pepper said from the kitchen 

-Dad!!!!!! The doooooor!- Peter said 

-What are you doing?- Tony said seeing Peter hanging from the ceiling with Morgan

-She declared war to me- Peter said

-Boss, Miss Jones is in the door waiting- Friday said 

-Oh,It's MJ- Peter said letting Morgan in the floor

-MJ!!!!!!- Morgan said jumping and climbing her dad's leg

-Be here in a sec- Peter said- Don't let mom burn anything

-Hey! I didn't burn anything- Pepper said 

-yet- Peter said under his breath getting to the door and opening it- Hi MJ- he said smiling to his girlfriend 

-Hi babe- MJ said entering the penthouse and giving him a peck on the lips, this took Peter obliviously by surprise but he didn't say anything- It smells great in here 

-Well mom didn't burn anything this time- Peter said, MJ took his hand 

-Well I'm starving so...- MJ said

-MJ!!!!- Morgan said, running to the teen who picked her up 

-Hi Morg- MJ said- How is it going?

-Super great- Morgan said- Peter made my ballerina costume, I'm taking ballerina classes from auntie Nat 

-Oh yeah?- MJ said- And how did you convinced Natasha to teach you ballet?

-She saw me and Natasha training one day and she got jealous- Peter said 

-Nuh uh- Morgan said taking her tong out to her brother 

-Yuh uh- Peter said doing the same thing

-Hello MJ- Tony said from the couch- Careful with miss tornado today.

-Hi Mr. Stark- MJ said

-I told you to call me Tony, you're my kid's girl- Tony said 

-That's why I keep calling you Mr.Stark, because it bothers you- MJ said smirking 

-Dinner is ready and table is set, we can have dinner- Pepper said- I'm happy you could join us tonight MJ 

-Of course Pepper- MJ said smiling and then kissing Peter's cheek- Of course 

*****Next day in school

-Hi babe- MJ said kissing him and sitting next to him in English class- Had a good night? 

-Yeah, went to patrol when you left- Peter said- And then went to sleep 

-Something interesting? 

-Not much- Peter said- Just one bank robbery

They were told the English teacher wasn't coming in today, every one was pretty happy, MJ went to sit on Peter's lap, Peter surrounding her hip in a hug and kissing her neck and intertwining their fingers.

-Are we studying today?- MJ asked to Ned, Betty and Peter- There's no one at home

-Oh...we broke up- Betty and Ned said 

-What?- Peter said- Again?

-Yes Peter- Ned said, MJ and Peter shared a glance and MJ giggled. After that they went to their respective locker's, but then Peter went to MJ's locker and started making out with her.

-What is up with them today?- Ned said making a face

-I don't know- Betty said- Maybe it has something to do with what MJ and I talked about yesterday

-What did you talk about?

-Girl things- Betty said.

-I think we have to talk- Peter said separating MJ's lips from his, MJ rolled her eyes and went for another kiss but Peter stopped her- Babe, I'm serious 

-Well talk- MJ said

-What is up with you lately?- Peter asked

-What do you mean?- MJ asked 

-MJ we just spent like 15 minutes making out in the middle of the hallway- Peter said- And you sitting on my lap back in class? What was all of that about?

-I didn't hear you complain- MJ said closing her locker 

-Well, of course not!- Peter said pulling her to him- You are hot, and my girlfriend, and we're teenagers and I'm horny all the time, perks of superhero stamina 

-Then what's the problem?

-That PDA is not our thing- Peter said- It's so not you 

MJ hated that Peter knew he so well, any other boy would be just happy she wanted to make out with him in the middle of the hall and wouldn't have said a word about it, but not her boyfriend, he had to say something about it

-Are you okay?- Peter tried again 

-Yes yes- MJ said taking his hand- I just...Betty said something to me and I guess... I don't know 

-What did Betty said to you?- Peter asked 

-We aren't like most couples- MJ said- We don't kiss hello we don't kiss goodbye, I don't sit on your lap, you don't touch my butt at all times, you know...

-And what about it?- Peter said- I mean you are not going to hear me complain if you want me to touch your butt whenever I have the opportunity, but do you want that?

-I...I don't know I'm just confused- MJ said and Peter kissed her cheek

-You don't want to babe- Peter said- We are not like everyone else, but that's not a bad thing, you don't need to show me love in public for me to know that you love me, you already do that in privet 

-Okay that's dirty- MJ giggled, Peter kissed her again and he rubbed their noses- That's cute

-You don't need to be anyone else M- Peter added- You just be you, next time talk to me 

-Your right spidey- MJ smiled- Are you coming to my house tonight or not?

-You and your house without adults, I think yes- Peter said and MJ laughed 

-You are something else Peter Stark


End file.
